


Behind the Portrait

by magicsophicorn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura are two naughty Hogwarts students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Portrait

"Jane don’t! We’re going to get into trouble!"  
  
Maura shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously looking around for any sign of teachers or prefects.  
  
"Don’t worry so much Maura. If anyone catches us just blame it on me, you’ll be fine," Jane replied, not even turning round to look at Maura behind her.  
  
"It must be somewhere round here," Jane muttered to herself, "Fred promised me it was... Aha! Got it!"  
  
Maura stopped looking around the deserted corridor to see what Jane had found. She was standing with her hands on her hips looking smugly at a fairly poorly painted portrait of a middle aged woman who could stand to loose a bit of weight. Judging by the woman’s outfit and the style of painting, Maura guessed that the painting dated from the mid 1600s and the painter was trying, unsuccessfully, to imitate Rembrandt.  
  
The woman herself was deliberately ignoring the dark haired witch currently staring up at her.  
  
"Okay I’ve found you, now, you know, let me through," Jane said, waving her hands at the portrait.  
  
"I don’t know what you’re talking about. Shouldn’t you be in your common room anyway little Gryffindor?" the portrait replied.  
  
"Oh come on lady! Fred told me all about you and the passageway to the top of the leaning tower that you’re guarding, so you know, lets just drop the act and let us through, okay?"  
  
Jane was obviously getting annoyed, she was using her ‘American cop’ tone of voice. It worked wonders on first years. The lady in the portrait was having none of it, and continued to silently ignore Jane.  
  
"Oh, come on! Maura, you’re smart, can’t you figure out how to make her let us through?" Jane appealed.  
  
"You mean Fred neglected to tell you how to actually get past her? Typical."  
  
"Don’t start Maura, just get us through. You’re the one who wanted to go up there and watch this comet or whatever it is anyway."  
  
"You mean meteor shower. Fine. Since this particular solar event only happens once every 500 years, and that tower really would have the best view, I think in this one instance I am not above threatening behaviour."  
  
That got a raised eyebrow from Jane.  
  
"She’s a portrait Maura, what are you going to do? Rough her up a little bit?"  
  
"I think a simple incantation would work better," Maura drew her wand, pointing it at the portrait, "let us through or I’ll use the Incendio charm."  
  
The lady narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn’t. An educated Ravenclaw such as yourself would never damage a Rembrandt!" she said, huffily.  
  
"As you said, I’m an educated Ravenclaw, and I know a Rembrandt when I see one. You, Madame, are not one. And since you won’t let us through, you leave me no choice.  _Incend..._ "  
  
"Alright! Alright! I’ll let you through! Honestly! Children these days!"  
  
There was a click and the portrait swung back a little to reveal a corridor. Maura tucked her wand back in her robes and walked through.  
  
"Well, are you coming Jane?"  
  
Jane stepped through the opening to follow Maura, muttering softly to herself, "you are so damn hot when you break the rules."


End file.
